Unfaithful Love
by Hazey Rine
Summary: We go through many things in life but it seems that unrequited love… the most painful love of all. RE-UPLOADED. There will be switches but end games will be uto.Kutau.


** (****形****)**

_Loving someone means to be who you are, you'd never need to change unless you'd want to._

Mashiro Rima giggled girlishly and rather loudly at her fellow cheerleader friend's joke. It wasn't very funny, rather it was horrible. But according to her school character, it was mind blowing.

Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail, her cute pink backpack hanging on one shoulder, as her black and red cheerleading uniform swayed in the wind.

Classes were dismissed for lunch, so Rima followed her daily routine, in hopes of catching his attention. Biting her lip with determination as she strolled forth, coolly and casually with the occasional swinging of her hips, she made her way to one of the biggest heartthrob's in the school.

"Hi, Hotori-kun." she playfully batted her long curled eyelashes before placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh, hello Mashiro-san." he replied, blushing slightly. Rima's heart stopped as she processed what just happened. The guy was just _too_ cute. Even cuter than her, which was almost never remotely possible.

"So… do you have any plans for tonight?" she asked, her hopes high, her heart beating loudly.

"Actually, I do." Tadase replied bashfully, watching with a regretful expression as Rima's face sunk.

"Oh, that's… okay." Rima replied, smiling forcefully before turning on her heel to get as far away as possible from the blonde haired prince.

Slamming the door open to a random classroom, she glared at the few students inside before hissing at them to leave, then she dropped her outer character and formed her small ball that seemed to always give her comfort.

Rima closed her eyes to stop her tears from flooding her porcelain face. She never asked for anything in this world other than to be noticed and to be loved by Tadase, why couldn't she be granted that?

Her sobs came out quietly as she pondered this through. Hadn't she suffered through enough? Being kidnapped at the age of five, losing her best friend cause he had to move, her other best friend hated her for a reason she didn't know, their group had drifted farther apart than the seven continents did, and Tadase still didn't give a damn about her.

Could life be any more of a pain in the ass?

**(****形****)**

_Falling in love with your best friend, is one of the truest loves of all_

Hotori Tadase sighed and closed his locker shut, slightly worried over Rima, who he had just rejected over false plans. He didn't have anything to do tonight, but he was rather hopeful that he could still have a chance.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair before making his way to the library where undoubtedly she would be waiting. They always did this, the innocent flirting, the childish playing, even though it wasn't in his character, he did it.

All thanks to his foolish heart.

"Hello Yuiki-san." Tadase smiled as he set his books down on the mahogany table, smiling slightly at the brunette freshman younger than him by a year.

Yaya grinned at him childishly before starting her around the clock rant about how unfair the world had been because she couldn't spend time with her crush.

The topic brought a pain to the blonde's heart since nobody knew just how much he wished Yaya could talk about him the same way she talked about her mystery crush.

Love was being cruel to Tadase. He fell for Yaya, rather hard, but somehow love used one of its toxic arrows and made her fall in love with someone who wasn't him.

Somehow though, he ended up splitting several love life's himself. Such as a certain blue haired senior and a blonde haired sophomore. Tadase wasn't blind; he knew how his former best friend felt about Rima.

"And the teacher was being so mean to Yaya!" wailed the brown haired girl, making Tadase pull out of his thoughts "He was all 'Yuiki-san this, Yuiki-san that' why can't he ever call me, Yaya?!"

Tadase chuckled slightly, feeling a tingling feeling in his chest. Everybody knew calling Yaya by her first name was a crime, but he was an exception.

And that small piece of information always filled his entire being with… hope.

**(****形****)**

_Falling for someone means you're strong enough to believe that you can be together._

Yuiki Yaya slumped on her desk chair, staring blankly at the sky; her elbows were sprawled on the bleachers, as she waited for the long coming of her- for the past year and a half- crush.

She sighed rather dejectedly as he and the rest of his group walked past her, not bothering to give a second glance. Why would he? He was one of the most popular kids in school, maybe as popular as Tadase even.

But nobody could compete with his shining glory whenever he was out on the court, dribbling that orange ball, violet hair fanning behind him, a free smile on his face.

Yaya sighed as she watched Nagihiko play to his heart's content without even noticing her as she sat on the bleachers, a small smile on her own face. She was, if anything, happy that she got to watch him nearly every day.

But it wasn't fair that he didn't make an effort to come to her. She wanted to be noticed, to be given importance. What with having a wonder child for a brother, it was the least a neglected girl could ask for.

Just then, Yaya's heart nearly sank as Nagihiko turned to her direction and waved a huge grin on his face. Was he really truly and seriously waving at her? When Yaya raised her hand to waved back, Nagihiko let out a laugh and the brunette turned her head to see what was so funny.

"Shadup Nagi!" wailed a rosette as she dusted her jacket and leg warmers. So Nagihiko wasn't waving at her, he was waving behind her.

Yaya sighed as she watched Nagihiko and the new comer exchange a hug and a few words before they walked away, towards an unknown destination.

Her eyelids stung with unshed tears as she turned to letting her sobs out.

Just how long could a girl wait for her love to be… acknowledged?

**(****形****)**

_Keeping secrets and being her confidant shows just how much she trusts you._

Fujisaki Nagihiko sighed as he leaned on the cream colored wall, listening to his best friend's newest issue. His violet hair was in a high ponytail, and he shifted rather uneasily at the strong sparkle attack she was giving him.

When would Amu realize that he would never be his sister? Even when his hair was up in a high ponytail, like it was now, he would still be a man. He surely had the genital parts to prove it.

"And… I saw _him _today." Amu whispered, as she closed her eyes in despair while Nagihiko closed his eyes in hurt. Every time he and Amu talked about these things, it brought deep crashing pains in his heart.

When would this dense girl also see that he loved her more than anything in this world? He would catch a grenade, die in a plane, shoot himself to his own end if it meant saving her.

It was all about Amu. _Always_ all about Amu.

Nagihiko sighed as he stared at her. At that cream colored skin, rosy cheeks, full pink lips, slightly gleaming pink hair. She was perfect, undoubtedly perfect.

However, he wasn't the only one who knew that. She was one of the most sought after girls in Seiyo Academy. Who knew how many fan boy letters she received a day.

Nagihiko did. It was an average rough cut of ten letters per subject. Since they had twelve subjects a day, that meant- holy cow a whole sack of letters by the time she got home!

And somehow, Amu ended up falling for one of the most popular guys in school. And no it wasn't him. He was someone older, better with sports (Nagihiko doesn't agree though), tanner and fairly taller than him.

"And Nagihiko," Amu mumbled as she ended her rant, turning her way to get to her next class since they had both skipped their previous one "thanks for listening, you're my _best friend._"

Nagihiko slumped against the wall, his fingers tugging on the elastic band harshly as her words echoed in his mind.

Would he remain to her as a best friend forever?

Was that all he really was?

** (****形****)**

_A friend is all I can be to the one I love the most._

Hinamori Amu sighed as she walked away from her best friend; somehow Nagihiko was a little bit more distracted than usual. He ended up being quiet through the whole ordeal of her ranting, when usually he'd be laughing at her.

What was wrong with her best friend lately?

Amu felt the distance between her and Nagihiko increasing slightly over the past few days. They would always be together on weekends, doing homework past curfew, eating lunch on the roof, exchanging rants every two minutes.

But now it was different. Had she done something wrong?

"Hey Hinamori!" a voice behind her yelled and Amu turned around, her face heating up as the one and only Kukai jogged up to her, russet brown hair gleaming in the sun.

"So-Souma!" she squeaked out as her heart did summer salts. Yup, you guessed it; Amu fell hard for the sports addict.

"Call me Kukai." he grinned, forest green eyes happy "I just wanted to ask if you know who the new teacher for music…is I sorta suck at that"

"You? No way!" Amu blurted out before she could stop herself, earning her a chuckle from the taller boy.

"Yeah, anyways, so do you know who the new teacher is?" he asked as he stared to walk, Amu following.

"I think she's just a new substitute." Amu replied, all the while thinking, how and when she had gotten this comfortable with Kukai "They didn't really give me a name."

"I see, I see." Kukai nodded, a hand on his chin "Anyways, I gotta go!" he smiled and dashed off, leaving Amu with red rose cheeks.

The rosette smiled before leaning on the wall, eyes closed, taking in deep breaths.

Maybe being friends for now… wouldn't be so bad.

**(****形****)**

_I miss you… I just don't know where to find you, especially when we're two worlds apart._

Souma Kukai ran a hand through his brown hair as he stared out the window, purposely ignoring the lesson on biology. It was bad enough that he had to go through mathematics in actual math, but mathematics in science? This was too much.

He couldn't stop thinking about the new teacher though. Could it possibly be- Nah! She would never take up a teaching job! She hates studying to the point she even skipped it! Though, a lot of people have done that as well and yet they ended up coming back to school.

She was different though. Kukai rolled his eyes as he recalled all her words and quotes, which for a child- were rather impressive. She was straightforward, in-depth, meaningful, shy, strong, and perfect all at the same time.

She was a _song_.

However, Kukai couldn't remember what the title was. Or in simpler terms, he couldn't remember her _name_.

But he could picture her perfectly. She had blonde hair and violet azure eyes that pierced you so steadily you couldn't move. Her voice was alluring and she was good kicker. He knew this cause he received a few blows from her from when they were younger.

Oh the memories.

Sadly, when they both turned six she had to move away. Kukai rested his chin on his folded arms thinking about her. Did she think about him this way? More importantly, did she even remember him?

Doubtful.

He was mean to her when they were younger. She probably found someone who loved her and treated her better than he did. The Souma sighed and closed his eyes, wanting to disappear, feeling guilty for all the names he had called her until something hard collided with his head.

"Don't sleep in my class kid." the voice was new, it was different. Kukai looked up to see the new teacher. She had red hair and dark sapphire blue eyes.

"So-sorry ma'am." he replied, sitting up, slightly startled by her fiery- and somewhat- familiar attitude.

This person was familiar… but just _how_ familiar was she?

**(****形****)**

_If you truly loved someone, then you should have been strong enough to let them go._

Hoshina Utau's eyes narrowed as she sang her song, glaring blatantly at the lyrics stand in front of her, as her delicate hands gripped her muffled headphones tightly.

So, he had come back to Japan, and yet he had no decency to at least call her about his flight, as his little sister the least she could have done was pick him up from the airport, but no, even that… wasn't allowed.

Her singing became slightly frustrated as she forced her tears to stay entrapped in her bright violet irises, each note of the painful melody, brought a deeper anguish to her heart as she tried to recall the last time her brother had smiled at her.

There was such a thing as true love. It meant choosing someone and never letting them go. There was also a thing such as unconditional love. The type of love you owed your family. There was also such a thing as unrequited love.

Oh the _irony_ of the word made Utau smile, despite the pain. It wasn't that Ikuto didn't love her; it was just that his love was different. It was unconditional because she was his little sister.

Utau let out a deep sigh as she hung her headphones on its rack, thinking and wondering how Ikuto would feel about her if she wasn't his sister.

"Utau." the blonde turned her gaze to her red-headed manager before letting out a deep sigh. She knew that they went through this every single day, but whenever her manager reminded her, it always made her realize that this was reality, and she should stick to it.

"I know, Sanjou-san." Utau whispered, eyes lowering slightly, trying to keep the tears concealed "I shouldn't be thinking about him."

It wasn't worth the pain.

**(****形****)**

_Loving someone for their flaws is what makes it true love._

Tsukiyomi Ikuto sighed, running a hand through his silky blue hair, eyes staring straight at the sky, thoughts drifting towards a certain blonde.

Oh how silent the world was without the chibi's insults.

He had arrived from France a day ago and decided to visit a certain shrimp, but he must have scheduled a heart-breaking appointment by accident cause she was not supposed to stare at that kiddy-king in such an endearing way.

So Rima had fallen in love with the weakling prince.

Ikuto stared at the clouds dreamily even though his thoughts were in conflict. He had been gone for nearly a month and his best friend was already falling for the boy who… always took away the one he loved.

Hands clenched into fists, Ikuto took deep breaths to calm down. He was in no mood to go in search for the stupid blonde, especially with thoughts as muddled as these.

How would the world be, if he didn't need to tour around the world as often as he did. Would he possibly have a chance with Rima? Despite the obvious difference in age, height, and class.

If he didn't need to leave so often, could he and Amu made it farther than they actually did? Maybe, then again maybe not since the rosette had also fallen for the prince, though Amu denied it, Ikuto was sure he was the actual cause of their breakup.

And his sister. How would their relationship be, if he could accompany her to her concerts, eat breakfast with her, go grocery shopping? Undoubtedly, it would be different, but just _how _different.

Oh woe was what he felt as he laid on the patch of long green grass.

Unrequited love was just the worse things, especially when you had no one to turn to.

It was just so… unfair.


End file.
